


Tables Turned

by Mswriter07



Series: Daniel/Dylan AU moments [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Banter, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Daniel turns the tables on Dylan.





	Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing the Daniel/Dylan pairing. I hope you all enjoy the smut and fluff of the story. This could become a series later on revolving around the movies and outside the movies. R & R and let me know what you think.

Dylan observed Daniel walking a coin over his hands and making it vanish and reappear. Daniel slipped the coin up his sleeve and back down again all while keeping Dylan in his peripheral. He knew when he was being watched and stood up to go into the kitchen. He didn’t need anything but he’d pass Dylan and that would help with his plan. He slipped by him and ruffled the back of Dylan’s hair as he passed.

Dylan jumped at the contact and felt the coin and a card slide down his back. He shook them out into his seat and looked over the card. He took notice that it was a 7 of hearts and had a time and place written on it - Now; my room. Dylan let out a chuckle and went up the stairs to the back bedroom and knocked.

“It’s open.” 

He opened the door and leaned against the frame. He showed Daniel the card and said, “Using my old tricks, I see.”

“It worked.” Daniel said from his spot on his bed, arms behind his head and shirtless.

“It did. Now what do you have planned for your finale?” He still didn’t move from his spot against the doorframe.

“One, you need to come closer. Two, preferably without as many layers on.” Daniel smirked.

“You really think it’s that easy don’t you?” Dylan asked as he pushed away from the frame and walked further into the room while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and popped the button on his jeans.

Daniel thought for a moment and said, “Yes.” He moved his arms and popped open his jeans and lowered the zipper slowly so Dylan could get a sneak peek of Daniel going commando. Dylan tossed his shirt to the side and pulled his undershirt off as well, his jeans slipped further down his hips and revealed a pair of red boxer briefs. Daniel finished the slow unzip and went to push those off his legs so he was completely naked but Dylan touched his leg.

“Let me.” Dylan tugged the ends of Daniel’s pant legs glad that Daniel, like himself, wore relaxed fit clothing. Daniel lifted his hips and felt the slide of fabric coming off of him as he locked eyes with Dylan. The two seemed in their own magical world when without warning the front and back doors opened and slammed shut with banter and laughing floating up the stairs.

“Shit!” “Fuck!” Both men cursed at the same time.

Dylan dropped the pant legs that were about half way off of Daniel and turned around to check the door. It was wide open and he could hear Lula and Jack coming up the stairs. He shut the door quietly and turned the lock even though it was no good in a house full of magicians and he turned back to Daniel. He raised his leg and shook it indicating that Dylan still had a job to finish. “You still want to have sex now that everyone is home?” Dylan hissed quietly.

Daniel smirked and said, “You didn’t even know they left until I dropped that card down your shirt. You’ve been watching me for days, weeks since we came here to London. I think they went out on purpose today so that maybe they’d come home to hot wall banging sex.”

“Jesus Christ Danny.” Dylan tugged off the offending jeans and pushed his own pants and briefs off. He stepped out of the pile at his feet and Daniel reached into his side table to grab a condom and lube. 

“I could be him if you want.” Daniel laughed as he waved the supplies at Dylan.

Dylan crawled onto the bed and snatched the lube and condom out of Daniel’s hand. He leaned down and whispered into Daniel’s ear, “You will be Danny.”

“I can do that too.” Daniel squeaked as he felt Dylan’s lips on his ear.

“Are you going to be good?” Dylan continued to whisper against Daniel’s skin as he moved his mouth along Daniel’s scruffy jawline. 

“If it gets me wall banging sex, then yeah.” Daniel said as he ran his hands over Dylan’s back and sides. 

Dylan chuckled and said, “I can try. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“I can help. Just do something besides tease me. I want to come so bad.”

“You’re not coming until I tell you you can.” Dylan nuzzled against Daniel’s neck and coated two of his fingers with the lube. He pushed them against Daniel’s ass and Daniel’s legs opened further letting Dylan get more comfortable and his fingers pushed further inside. Daniel moaned and his ass gripped at Dylan’s slick fingers. 

“More, please more.” Daniel breathed. Dylan obliged and pushed a third finger inside.

“Danny, you’re fucking beautiful like this. All the time actually but especially now.” Dylan said as he looked at Daniel’s face and the flush that covered him down his torso.

“Fuck me Dylan.” Daniel said as he hitched a leg over his lover’s hip.

Within a minute, Dylan’s fingers were replaced by his condom covered dick. He pressed into him slowly and when his body was flush with Daniel’s he opened his eyes and saw Daniel trying to catch his breath. He looked at his mouth and saw the dark red contrasting nicely with the white of his teeth where he had it caught between. Dylan’s hand came up and stroked Daniel’s cheek and Daniel let go of his lip. Dylan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against those lips before he felt Daniel tighten his hold around his back - their chests flush against the other. 

“Fuck me.” Daniel repeated his earlier request.

Dylan couldn’t help but roll his hips and he kept with the pace until Daniel squeezed his ass. “Fuck.” His hips pushed against Daniel’s ass harder and faster and no more words were spoken - just unidentifiable noises being shared between them as they traded kisses and air. Daniel ran his hands over Dylan’s back and Dylan braced himself over Daniel so he could help Daniel reach his orgasm. 

Daniel gasped as Dylan picked up speed again and then wrap one of his calloused hands around his dick. Daniel didn’t know what direction to go as he arched into Dylan’s fist and his hips tried to push against Dylan’s hips. Still they didn’t trade words until they came simultaneously - Daniel’s coated Dylan’s fingers and his own stomach and Dylan couldn’t help the possessive growl as he felt his orgasm fill the condom. 

When the endorphins wore off Dylan had collapsed next to Daniel and Daniel laid his head on his shoulder. “Good?” He asked.

“Best.” Dylan replied as he kissed the top of Daniel’s head.

“Good.” Daniel closed his eyes afterwards and let Dylan’s fingers card through his growing locks.

“Was it the wall banging sex you were looking for?” Dylan asked.

“Next time we’ll fuck against the wall and I’ll bang on it. That’ll be a good show for the kids.”

Dylan snickered and said, “We can work on that. Now let’s take a nap.”

“Way ahead of you.” Daniel murmured.

Dylan wrapped his arm around Daniel and fell into a light doze with them still exposed for all to see. He figured it’d be best to get that out of the way before he and Daniel laid out the rules to the kids about their relationship and it’s privacy.


End file.
